1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback method, playback program and playback apparatus that play video signals based on playback control information designating the playback interval of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As means for designating a method for playback stream data in which video data and audio data are multiplexed, a method has been known that controls the playback of stream data by using playback interval designated information designating the playback interval or playback order of the stream data and playback control information designating the playback order of the playback interval designated information. In the playback method, the playback interval or playback order can be designated or changed without processing actual stream data, and the stream data can be conveniently easily handled.
The technology relating to the method for playback stream data with reference to the playback interval described in a playback interval designated information within playback control information in this way is disclosed in JP-A-2004-304767.